Cuba
by Misty598
Summary: Clare, Eli, Alli and Johnny stay at a beach resort in Cuba, What will happen on there adventures? From swimming to cuddling, love to heartbreak, you never know what will happen when four friends stay together. *Rated teen for heavy make-out sessions*
1. Chapter 1

**I had a dream about this... SO I said what the hell. Why not turn into something? This is just for fun so its not supposed to be updated regularly.. But I might. I don't know, as you know I can bet very bipolar when it comes to updating. But I plan to update at least one of my fanfiction's ever Friday =) This is like, Eli Clare, Johnny and Alli on vacation. I always loved Johnny and Ali.. So I had to add them in for detail. **

Eli was sick, violently sick, with food poisoning. He threw up from seven am to noon; I brought him water every few minutes.

I put the glass of water down on the floor next to him; he rested his cheek on the side of the toilet seat. Even when he was sick he looks damn cute. He was completely flushed, his hair stuck to his face from sweating. I rubbed his back, the two weeks we stay in Cuba, this happens. I hand him the water with my free hand and get up and get a cool wash cloth to put on his head, he was burning up- despite it was over 100 degrees outside anyway.

I laid a cold wet cloth on his head. "I'm going to go down to the beach for a bit to talk to Alli. Will you be okay?" I asked. He slightly nodded his head. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and darted down to the beach.

Our cabins are on the beach, one on the right side, and one on the left. Alli and Johnny shared a cabin, and so did Eli and I. The cabins are surrounded by grass and forest, in the forest there is a path that leads you partially through the forest, but then stops mid-way and turns into dirt. From the cabin window's you can see the beach, it was at least a mile long with a sparkling blue ocean that looked like a dream come true.

I jogged down to the center of the beach where Alli was sitting under the beach Cabana sipping her tropical drink with Johnny out of a coconut.

"Hey " I said when I got down there, my feet sank into the sand burning my feet.

"Where have you been?" Alli asked removing the sunglasses from her eyes .

"Eli has food poisoning so I stayed with him all morning" I said swaying a little bit from being lightheaded, this weather was dangerously hot, and the cabins didn't have air condition just fans.

"Aw, Well you should come join us- were going in the water soon" Ali said again.

"And what? Be the 3rd wheel to you and Johnny? No thanks" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Well then" Alli said making the 'pfft' noise. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the cabin; I didn't have the energy to jog back.

Once I got in I opened the screen door, I felt the fans push hot air on my face with instantly calmed me. I walked into the kitchen and got a cold glass of water and drank it down in seconds. I put the glass in the sink and walked into the bedroom. Eli was lying on the bed, still extremely flushed. His bangs were sticking to his forehead which made him look extremely adorable also. I got up and went back into the kitchen and grabbed another washcloth off the counter and ran cold water over it for a few minutes before wringing it out and returning the bedroom.

I dabbed Eli's face with the cool washcloth, I really hope he felt okay to go swimming later; being in this heat couldn't be safe. I put the washcloth down on the nightstand and went on the other side of the bed and laid down. There was a glass sliding door that looked out onto the beach, I couldn't see Alli or Johnny because of the angle so I just watched the waves lap against the beach, soon enough I faded into a light sleep.

* * *

I woke up, my eyes were heavy but the room wasn't nearly as hot as it had been. I looked out the glass door, it was almost sunset the sky was an orangey-pink and the palm trees that lined the edge of the forest were swaying in the breeze. I really wish I had my camera at this moment. I slowly got up and stretched, I looked in the mirror; my khaki shorts were pushed up making them extremely short and my pink tank top was wrinkled.

I walked into the main room, to see Eli lying on the couch with his feet up, flipping through the channels on the small TV.

"Hey" I said sleepily Eli looked up and smiled. I walked over to the couch and moved his feet so I could sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Better- A lot better" He said running a hand through his dark brown hair. His color looked better, and his emerald eyes were sparkling, it was almost impossible not to get lost in them.

"Good, so we can go swimming tomorrow?" I asked

"Definitely" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Eli asked. I looked out the window that was over the wicker love seat, the sky had turned to a darkened blue, with the clouds a magenta color. Eli got up and held out his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me from the couch.

"Of course" I said, Eli smirked, he interlaced our fingers and opened the door, the summer breeze blew my hair back, and it was all perfect; it was like a fairytale.

We walked along the beach in silence, enjoying each other's company, suddenly Eli stopped. I turned around and saw Eli smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking in his direction.

"There is something I want to tell you" Eli said, he gestured to sit, I was confused, and a little worried, we always talked about everything, the important things, and the dumb things. I sat cross legged on the sand; it was still warm from the sun. Eli sat cross legged also across from me.

"I'm scared- Really scared" He said in a serious voice. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean-?" I asked searching for an answer in his eyes- but I saw nothing it was almost too dark.

"I have never fallen so hard for anybody but you. When I was with Julia- I got hurt- badly. I thought I was going to marry her, and then it was all gone. Our love, we were constantly at each other- then when she died- I couldn't take it. My heart was broken, I felt like it would always be- like it would never heal. Then I found you- Just another girl at the right place at the right time. I never thought could fall for one anyone else but you proved me wrong. And then when you took care of me today I was terrified- I am completely in love with you and I'm scared you don't feel the same." Eli looked up at me; I didn't know what to say- he loved me. Me.

"Eli- I- don't know what to say" I said, I heard him sigh, but then I moved closer to him.

"I don't know what to say" I repeated "but I'm in love with you too, I swear I have been since the day I met you. I am completely in love with you" I finished.

He cupped my cheek in his hand kissed me with so much passion I felt like I was flying- there was no way this could be happening. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I could see he wasn't lying when he said he loved me, you could tell.

Eli wrapped an arm around my shoulders and carefully lied me down on the crystal sand with him next to me, I stretched out my legs and rested my head against his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat for what seemed like hours. Every beat told me I had someone who loved me.

* * *

I woke up to a purple sky over the dark ocean. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked around; I was on the beach, with Eli sleeping next to me. The conversation we had last night flooded my memory, I bit my lip, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach from the memory.

"Wake up" I whispered, lightly shaking Eli's shoulder his eyes slowly opened and he looked around. He glanced down at his watch on his wrist.

"It's five thirty in the morning" He said in a sleepy tone

"We fell asleep last night" I said getting up brushing the sand off my clothes and out of my hair.

"I can see that" Eli said getting up also. My legs felt like Jell-o, and you could almost feel the temperature rising.

"We should get back, I need to make someone breakfast" Eli said smirking. I smiled, Eli wrapped his arm around me as we began walking back towards the cabin.

* * *

Eli made pancakes for breakfast; every time he cooked I was amazed. Usually they say guys can't cook, but Eli was just amazing. After we were finished we got changed, I put on my Black bikini with blue white and green diagonal stripes going across the bottoms. I then put a blue tub top with orange and yellow embroidered stripes horizontally across the top. I grabbed a pair of light blue denim shorts and slid them over my bikini bottoms. I quickly combed through my hair and walked into the main room. Eli had already gotten changed into his white and yellow swim suit and a plain white tee-shirt, I barely ever saw him in white and when I did, my heart fluttered.

"You ready to go?" Eli asked grabbing two towels off the windowsill.

"We don't have to meet them at the beach until 9, its only 8:30" I said grabbing the towels from his hand and placing them on the coffee table.

"Well what shall we do to pass the time?" He asked in a very seductive voice stepping closer to me.

"Well I guess we could go to the beach early…" I said smiling.

"And what would we do when we get there?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll give you a hint" I leaned in and barley brushed my lips against his, and then released my arms from his neck. I grabbed the towels I had set on the table and slowly backed out the door, Eli looked astonished, and then a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

I walked on the sand staring out into the crystal blue ocean, for it being only eight thirty, it sure was hot.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist lifting me up in the air.

"Eli put me down" I said between laughs.

"Did you think you're going to get away with that?" Eli said resting both of his hands on my hips. I looked in his eyes and bit my lip and nodded. "Well you're wrong" Eli said again, I smiled as he put me back on my feet. The cabana was only about eight meters away.

Once Eli and I got to the cabana we out down our towels, He took off his shirt and I removed my tee-shirt revealing my black bikini, but left my shorts on. You can say we both stared at each other for a few seconds.

I placed my towel down on the sand and sat down just admiring the ocean; Eli sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed me lightly at first then he deepened the kiss, his tongue traced my bottom lips asking for entrance, and I willingly gave it to him, our tongue's danced making me forget everything, where we were, I didn't have a care in the world.

"Gross." I heard a familiar voice say. Alli and Johnny were standing in front of Eli and I. I quickly pulled away.

"Gross" Johnny repeated. I laughed and got up from my towel.

"Are we going swimming or what?" I said, I didn't bother removing my shorts before running into the water. Eli followed behind and dove under first chance he got, Alli was scared of the cold water, so Johnny picked her up bridal style and 'accidently' dropped her, which led to a huge splashing fight: Boys vs. Girls.

Alli and I splashed the boys repeatedly, but they always got us back better. Five minutes into our water fight Alli and I turned on each other so no one was safe. Soon enough everybody was flinging seaweed at each other, I eventually gave in, crossing the 'line' over into the boys' side standing by Eli's side.

"You look beautiful with seaweed in your hair" Eli whispered almost inaudible. I blushed, which gave me away.

"If you two are about to start making out then I'm leaving" Johnny said putting his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry" I said I reached into the water and grabbed a piece of seaweed and flung it right a Johnny's torso, it landed on him like a sash.

"That's my girl" Eli said, not meant for me to here. But I was _his _girl. That was probably the best feeling in the world.

* * *

After all of the seaweed 'wars' stopped Eli and Johnny cooked us burgers on the camping grills that were under some of the palm trees, of course they had to run back to the cabins to get the food but, it was well worth it. We all sat under the cabana, the sky was a blue-orange color, and we all had a burger in hand and a towel wrapped around us.

"So, I'm sure Clare will kill me for this, but do guys have any idea what she was like before her and Eli were dating?" Alli started. I widened my eyes.

"Shut up" I said with venom in my voice.

"He's all she talked-" I tore of part of my burger and threw it at Alli.

"That's enough of story time" I said finishing the last bites of my burger.

"I'm sort of interested now…" Eli said.

"She even wrote fanfictions-" Alli started again.

"Alli!" I nearly screamed. She shut her mouth and awkwardly took a bite of her burger.

"Fanfictions? I must read these" Eli said looking at me.

* * *

"It's getting pretty dark" Alli said.

"We should make a bonfire" Eli said.

"It's dark and we'd have to look for sticks in the woods… Smart move" Alli said sarcastically.

"We're only going to be here for two weeks, we might as well have an adventure!" Eli said getting up, Johnny soon followed.

"Were going to look for firewood- you guys can come or you can stay here and risk getting eaten by some wild animal." Johnny joked. Alli and I shared a glance then got up to stand by our boyfriends.

The woods were dark, branches everywhere, Alli, Johnny, Eli and I didn't go more than six yards away from each other, I was scared, but I was not going to let Eli know that.

Eli started the bonfire, it was going really good. Johnny was a master at telling ghost stories, which left me clinging onto Eli, who was pretty happy about that.

* * *

After the fire died down I Alli and I drifted off into a light slumber on Eli and Johnny's shoulders, I could hear them talking for a little bit; I could also feel the warmth of the embers from the fire on my face. Soon the warmth disappeared and a shiver ran down my spine because of the temperature change. I opened my eyes and felt someone carrying me.

"Shhh go back to sleep we'll be back in the cabin soon" I heard Eli say. I did as told and snuggled into his chest. A minute later I felt a breeze of warm air come across me and a soft blanket come over me.

"I love you" were the last words I heard before I fell into a restful sleep.

**Reviews? And I plan on updating one of my fanfiction's every Friday.. Which one? I don't know which ever one I feel like.. I already started writing Chapter two to this.. But I am stuck on the eighth sentence.. Have been for two days. I hope you enjoyed =) **


	2. Chapter 2

I really hate doing this to my stories- but here it goes- I can't update cause I've had major writers block. BUT I write cute little blurbs of fanfiction when they come to me, which will be added on this blog .com/ I've only got a few posted but I have tons pre-written.

Also keep up with my other Tumblr .com/ and my twitter /#!/MistyRiquier_98 ! Sorry again! I love you guys 3 and I really haven't had any inspiration to write either so….


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just going to say this now. Some of this may not make sense, I'm usually not this sloppy with my writing but I can't concentrate. This was originally Munro and I so if it says something about 'Canadian Actor" Just.. yeah. I don't remember if it was.. Cause I used Ctrl+F to change the names... So I didn't really read it over. This whole Chapter is dedicated to blueno4 because of their nice review :) **

I awoke Eli's strong arms around my torso and his head resting on my shoulder, also there was a light throw blanket draped over the both of us.

Of course it was hot outside, and Eli and I being so close together only multiplied the heat, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt so right. I turned around so I could lay my head on his chest, once I did so; I realized he didn't have a shirt on. My breathing hitched and my heart was doing flips. Every day I wondered how this is possible; it seemed un-real that I, had found someone so perfect. His skin was so warm it made me want to stay here in his arms forever, never leave- never have to get up and face the world.

Eli slowly woke up and released me from his grip; I stared at his toned chest and him in his adorable grey sweatpants. I quickly looked away and bit my lip; I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

I sat up against the headboard, "I saw that" I heard Eli say, I looked over at him desperately trying to keep my eyes on his face.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"You were so checking me out" He said getting up and walking over to the sliding door, moving the curtains out of the way, making the room instantly lighter.

"I was not" I said getting up and walking over to the full-body mirror. I ran fingers through my hair. Eli came over to me and placed his hands on my hips and stared at our reflections in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" He said I blushed and turned around to look him in the eyes.

"I love you so much" I whispered, I couldn't help it. I was falling fast and hard for this boy. He was perfect. He leaned down placed a simple kiss on my lips. I pulled away before it got too heated.

"No making out until noon" I said with sarcasm in my voice I turned on my heel and walked into the main room.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, Eli soon entered; I realized he had put on a grey v-neck shirt. At least I would be able to concentrate now.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked leaning against the counter next to me, I slipped my water and put the glass down.

"You don't have to make me breakfast every day, I am perfectly fine with Cheerio's"

"I don't have to, I _want_ to" Eli said smirking.

"Okay, then I want cheerios"

"Your wish is my command"

Eli gave me a bowl of cheerio's as I'd asked, then he said he had something special planned.

I took a shower and got dressed in khaki shorts that were fairly short, a grey and white striped shirt and regular sneakers. I also put on a little bit of eye shadow.

As I waited for Eli to get out of the shower I grabbed water bottles for the both of us. It was almost noon and I still had no idea where we were going.

Eli got out of the shower and got dressed in khaki shorts and a black shirt. He looked amazing I still didn't understand how he always managed to blow me away; I don't even think he tries.

"You ready to go?" Eli asked grabbing his cell phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Yup" I replied, I handed him a water bottle and he grabbed my hand, leading me out the door.

Eli led me to the beginning of the pathway to the forest.

"Were going in the forest?" I asked looking at the jungle-like trees that almost completely blocked the sun.

"Yes we are" Eli smirked and he led me through the tree's. Halfway through the path turned into dirt, I'm glad I wore sneakers today.

Soon enough I saw a grassy meadow with a huge tree in the center that was surrounded by small buttercup flowers.

Eli stopped and looked at me with the smirk I could die for, I gave him a confused look and he led me to the trunk of the tree, it was about double the size of a regular oak tree. Eli bent down and picked up a rock that had been broken so one of the sides was sharp as the blade of a knife.

"Close your eyes" Eli said. I did as told; I put my hands over my eyes and listened carefully.

"I trust you not to ditch me, or kill me with that rock" I said sarcastically.

"The thought would never cross my mind" Eli said, in a minute I heard the rock scraping against something. I then heard Eli drop the rock.

"Open your eyes" He said I removed my hands from my eyes and looked at the enormous tree trunk that now had 'C&E" carved in it with a heart around it.

"You are such a sap" I said walking over to Eli and putting my arms around his neck.

"But that's why you love me" He said resting his hand on the small of my back. He leaned in and kissed me, I could never get used to this. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"I will only ask one thing. Never leave me" He said in a whisper.

"The thought would never cross my mind" I whispered back. I smiled and gave him a reassuring hug, he hugged me back tightly. They say love never lasts, so enjoy it when you can.

Eli and I sat at the base of the tree trunk, his arm was around my waist and my head was on his shoulder. We listened to all of the different birds for what seemed like hours. All I wanted was him. Him forever. Until death do us part.

I felt a rain drop on the tip of my nose and looked up, slowly more and more started falling. I looked at Eli who was doing the same He then looked at me.

"It's raining" He said simply.

"I hadn't noticed" I said sarcastically as Eli got up and helped me up also.

The rain started coming down harder by the minute, I could feel my hair and clothes getting soaked. I tried grabbed the water bottle I had set on the ground before, but when before I could, Eli grabbed my arm and spun me around crashing his lips into mine.

I was shocked at first , He was too good at this. I hungrily kissed him back; Eli moved his hand from my wrist to the small of my back, the rain was now pouring down on us. Eli's tongue fought for dominance, but I wouldn't let him have it. The rain was cold, I concentrated on Eli's warm lips against mine, and suddenly I felt myself against a hard surface. Eli had backed me into a nearby tree. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I have never had this much lust for anybody. Eli pressed his body against mine shielding me from the rain coming through the leaves of the tree, without his lips ever parting from mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck; his tongue explored my mouth like never before. My heart was frantically racing, and I swear my vision was being blurred, or that could be the down pour that came through the trees. Finally Eli pulled away, leaving me speechless; I had to grip on to his arm for balance.

"You okay?" He said wrapping a supportive arm around my torso.

"What was that for?" I said, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain, and you said no making out till noon. It's past noon." Eli said. We were still under the tree; the down pour wasn't lightening up either. We just had to walk a few yards through the meadow in the rain, then once we got under the cover of the forest it wasn't as bad, but I was still wet, and cold; it wasn't even humid like usual.

Once we got into the cabin I was so cold I started shaking.

"You should put some other clothes on, even though; you look very sexy in wet clothes…" Eli said eyeing me from head to toe.

"Stop being such a guy" I joked and I entered our bed room shutting the door behind me. I looked in the dresser for dry clothes, and there was none, I turned around on my heel and looked in my suit case that was on the floor, none. I made a mental note that I had to do laundry tomorrow. I opened one of Eli's drawers and took out a pair of his boxers, I had no shorts, and I wasn't going to wear soaking wet ones. I went into the next drawer down and pulled out a black tee shirt.

I changed into Eli's clothes, the boxers were three inches above my knees and his shirt was actually pretty big on me. I looked at my wet hair and combed it out.

I walked back into the main room; Eli was sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game.

I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to where he was sitting. He looked up at me and I swear his jaw dropped.

"You look amazing" He said wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me from the arm of the couch onto his lap.

"Thank you, your clothes fit very well" I said wrapping a free arm around his neck.

"You should wear my clothes more often" He said not even paying attention to the hockey game.

"I think I might- even though I am still cold" I put on my best pouting face; Eli grabbed the throw blanket that was draped over the top of the couch and wrapped it around me.

"All better?" He asked.

"Almost, I would be all better if you were under the blanket with me" Eli took one side of the blanket and wrapped it around himself also, I shifted off of his lap and sat in the seat next to him wrapping an arm around his torso.

"All better" I whispered and looked up at him. He kissed my forehead. I watched the hockey game and glanced out the window every so often. It was still down pouring and it looked like it was even lightning a little bit. The signal on the TV kept fading in and out with usually means were getting a storm. I looked up at Eli who had drifted off to sleep. I leaned my head against him and tried to fall asleep also- but the thought of a thunderstorm made me uneasy.

I was thinking about random thoughts, slowly fading into a light sleep until a huge rumble of thunder made my eyes snap open. I felt Eli awake also. I looked at the TV, it finally went out and I looked around the room, almost all of the lights were out, and the sky was clouded so it gave the room and blue/grey tint.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" I said in a sheepish voice.

"I know thunderstorms freak you out" he said. Eli moved the hair out of my eyes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"It will be okay, let's go into the bedroom before it gets too bad" Eli said again. He got up and I followed, keeping the blanket around my shoulders. He lead me into the bedroom and carefully helped me under the covers; he slid next to me, I turned around to face him, even in the low light of the room I could make out his gorgeous eyes. The thunder boomed outside causing me to shake a little bit. Eli slid both of his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"This is the perfect time to ask about this fanfictions" Eli said, I just knew he was smirking.

"I love writing, I love you, put two and two together… and I wrote fanfictions about us" I said simply laying my head on his shoulder.

"And they were about..?" Eli asked in a curious voice.

"I don't remember, I haven't written since we started dating" I heard another louder boom of thunder which made me shake more than the last had.

"Clare if I pull you any closer I'm going to suffocate you, so how can I make you not scared?" Eli asked.

"Just you being here helps a lot." I whispered. I couldn't help thunderstorms scared me.

"I think I know what will help" Eli said

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"_You can go, you can start all over again, you can try to find another way to make the day go by"_

My heart started racing again; Eli was singing my favorite song. To me. I've heard him sing in videos but not actually in person.

"_You can hide__Hold all your feelings inside__you can try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry"_

I closed my eyes listening to Eli's angelic voice. Even if there was some sort of tropical storm going on outside I didn't care anymore.

"_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out__try to put an end to all our doubt"_

_try to find a way to make things better now that__  
__Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud__  
__We'll be better off somehow, someday_

_Now we wait__  
__And try to find another mistake__  
__If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind__  
__You can run__  
__And when everything is over and done__  
__You can shine a little light on everything around you__  
__Man it's good to be someone__  
__And maybe someday we'll figure all this out__  
__Try to put an end to all our doubt__  
__Try to find a way to make things better now that__  
__Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud__  
__We'll be better off somehow, someday__…"_

**Okay don't be too mad if I finish this off here. Once again follow my Second Tumblr to get little blurbs of things like this =) Plwease? .com/**


End file.
